This invention relates to a battery holding structure and more particularly to a battery holding arrangement and rechargeable battery assembly for a vehicle having an electric motor powered by the battery.
There has been proposed a type of vehicle wherein the vehicle is primarily operated by manual power. However, there is also incorporated an electric motor assist mechanism wherein the operator's manual power is supplemented by the operation of an electric motor. This type of device has been utilized in bicycles and other types of vehicles, particularly wheeled vehicles. This type of mechanism provides operation with normal manual feel while permitting reduced force expenditures.
With this type of vehicle, however, the battery is not normally charged during vehicle operation. Therefore, periodic charging of the battery is required.
In many instances, this type of vehicle is employed by an individual who may leave the vehicle at a place which is not necessarily convenient to a power source. Thus, there is some desirability in ensuring that the batteries may be easily detached and taken with the operator to a location where they can be charged. This requires the making and breaking of connections which obviously presents problems.
In addition to these problems, the battery in the vehicle is normally exposed. This is particularly true with such vehicles as bicycles which do not have large body assemblies and which components can be enclosed. This presents a likelihood of not only the batteries becoming dirty or soiled, but also positions the terminals in a location where they can become subject to the elements. This can cause corrosion and other problems.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved battery structure for a vehicle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a battery structure for a vehicle wherein the battery and its terminals and connections is well-protected from the elements even though the vehicle may not have a protective body.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved battery arrangement for a vehicle wherein the battery may be readily detached and removed to another location for charging.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an improved battery case and carrier assembly for use with vehicles of this type.